Folding roll-over protective structures are well-known in the art. Such structures are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes and are adapted to fit many different types and brands of vehicles. Likewise, the hinge arrangements for the various structures vary widely in details of construction and methods of assembly. However, one common characteristic of all conventional commercially available folding protective structures is that a significant amount of welding exists in and around the hinge assemblies of such structures. Welding is not only labor intensive, it also yields a product that may be unsightly and prone to failure if poorly fabricated.
The present invention provides a folding roll-over protective structure having a hinge system that is a dramatic improvement over the prior art. In a most preferred form of the invention, the hinge assembly for each leg of the roll-over structure can be incorporated entirely weld-free into the leg without sacrificing strength, reliability or cost. Indeed, one advantage of such a design is the significant labor savings achievable by eliminating, or at least significantly reducing, the amount of welding operations involved. Further, a system in accordance with the present invention has a neat, clean, well-engineered appearance compared to prior constructions.